


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Jareth/Sarah, repulsive, dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

He comes to her in dreams, long after the ordeal is over. Sometimes it is him as she first saw him, standing on the cliff and looking out over the labyrinth and the goblin city at its center. Sometimes it is just his eyes, or the flash of light on crystal bubbles moving between his hands.

 _Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave_ , echoes in her head, and she pushes him away, angry and repulsed as she was when he stood between her and Toby, the child she did not want to deal with but knew she had to save from her own mistakes. Toby has grown up to be a lovely boy and then a kind, generous young man, and she still regrets the unkind words she had for him when he was a baby. It was not his fault--none of it was his fault--but she blamed him just the same.

But Toby is not the only one who gets older, and as she grows the dreams change. The words are the same-- _I will be your slave_ \--but the meaning has changed for her. He comes to her now not in fine silk and leather, but naked, pale and shining, lean and strong. He takes her in his arms and lays her down on the softest of beds and makes love to her, hands and mouth as gentle as his words were once cruel. He never breaches her in her dreams, and it is always about her pleasure, as if he takes his own from knowing that she is cared for.

She resents him, then, how she cannot help but compare him to any other lover she takes. They are too greedy, too callous, too focused on their own pleasure. They are too short or too broad or too muscular. They are...not him.

She resents him, and yet she craves him, craves the dreams when he comes to her and presses his mouth to her breasts, her cunt, makes her cry out and come with only his lips and tongue on her. She thinks she will go mad.

*

High in a tower in the goblin city, he looks into a crystal, watching as she writhes in the throes of passion. He flexes one hand into a fist; he is not unaffected, but he is biding his time. Soon she will be his, and this time for good.


End file.
